Life After
by nerdyheart
Summary: After the war, a new enemy comes to light and Naruto must learn about the past in order to protect the future.
1. Chapter 1

"It's over Madara." Naruto claims, looking down at the beaten Uchiha. "I won't let you hurt any more of my friends, especially Kurama, Gyuki, Chomei, Saiken, Kokuo, Son Goku, Isobu, Matatabi or Shukaku."

"It will never be over." Madara glared at Naruto from where he laid. "Not as long as I live, not until you've known my pain. You will know my pain!" he spits the words out of his mouth, coughing out blood.

"You won't be living much longer." Sasuke's voice was cold, his sword drawn as he approached them.

Naruto and Sasuke glance at each, amazed that they had both made it out alive. Sasuke's cloths were covered in blood, but Sakura had healed his injuries to Naruto's relief.

Sasuke turns back to Madara, "I'll take it from here Naruto," his voice was grim, "He is an Uchiha after all. It's my responsibility to take care of this."

"Okay Sasuke." Naruto knew where Sasuke was coming from. Madara was an Uchiha, and as the only Uchiha in the world left, he had to be the one to settle this once and for all.

Naruto turned and started walking way, but he could feel Madara's eyes still on him. _You did well Naruto._ Kurama told him, his voice a little smug.

_Thanks Kurama,_ Naruto smiled to himself. _Does it feel good to be reunited with yourself?_ His curiosity winning out over is exhaustion.

_Yes it does,_ Kurama reflected, _But I'm going to have to sleep for a while Naruto, I used up a lot of chakra in this fight._ He yawned as he said the last words, closing his eyes.

_You deserve it._ Looking down at himself he laughed, _so do I_. His cloths were ripped and torn, some pieces barely hanging on to his body by a thread. All he wanted to do was find a bed, and sleep for days.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto's head whips up when he hears her voice.

"Hinata!" Naruto drags his tired body closer to her, he needs to tell her, he had waited to long already. Their progress was slow, because they were both hurt and exhausted, but they just kept on going.

"Naruto!" He heard Sasuke scream.

Naruto turned in time to see the Black Zetsu, throwing one of Madara's black rods. His eyes widen, how could he have forgotten about the Black Zetsu!

Madara's manic laughter takes over his senses when he realizes that the rod isn't fly at him.

He didn't even consciously make the decision, but before he knew it he was standing in front of her.

"Naruto-kun!?" Hinata's eyes widen as she looks at the rod sticking out of his stomach, the rod that had been meant for her.

"Hinata..." Naruto takes a step forward putting a hand on her cheek, making her look him in the eyes. He could hear the yelling all around caused by the sudden attack, but he didn't care. He had already made her wait too long.

"I love you too." He whispered as blood started dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Naruto!" she puts her hands around the rod, trying to heal it, but he already knows. Everyone's out of chakra, even Kurama.

Naruto collapses into her arms, his breath becoming shallow.

"Naruto, stay with us." Granny is suddenly there, helping Hinata, lay him on the ground without moving the rod too much.

Naruto could feel himself fading, and as his vision blurred, he could only think one thing.

He remembered the time when he fought Kabuto. Granny had still been afraid of blood.

"_Don't try to protect me!" Granny's voice is panicked, "Naruto, stop! If you die, your dreams, everything will be gone!" _I never give up, _Naruto thinks as Kabuto runs towards him, _that's something you should know about me Granny.

"_Enough! Move! And run!" Granny's still begging him to move but he holds his ground, catching the kunai in between his fingers, slicing the skin and tendons._

"_Until I become Hokage," His voice is strong, determined, "There's no way I'm gonna die." _

Letting out a weak laugh, he whispers, "Looks like I'm never gonna be Hokage after all."

Then his eyes close for what might be the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have good eyes Sasuke." Madara coughed. "We can still make my plan work, we can bring Itachi back."

Sasuke kept his expression blank, letting no emotion show through.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke of the Leaf," Sasuke began, "I will never betray my comrades again."

"We'll see about that. There are more people like me out there." Madara laughed.

Sasuke was just about to end Madara when he saw the Black Zetsu, come up from the ground, one of Madara's black rods in his hand.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, forgetting about the Uchiha and throwing his sword at the Zetsu. But he was too late. He heard Madara start laughing. His sword pierced it right after he had thrown the rod.

He calculated the trajectory of the rod quickly and after determining it wasn't going to hit Naruto, he went and finish the Zetsu.

_Naruto's my friend_, Sasuke thought as he cut into the Zetsu. _I won't let him die before I can make everything right._

Sasuke hadn't thought of Naruto as a friend in a long time, but after he killed Danzo and spoke to Itachi, he had began to rethink it.

He had been alone his whole life until he was teamed with Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. At the time, his hatred of his bother prevent him from seeing what was really in front of his eyes. No more though. He was Uchiha Sasuke of the Leaf, and it was time he started acting like it. He would fix the corruption in his village.

Hearing all the commotion, Sasuke looked up in the direction the noise was coming from.

Naruto was surrounded by everyone, the rod sticking out of his back. Sasuke's mind frozen, he had made sure that the rod wasn't going to hit his friend, didn't he? _How did this happen?_

"I told him he would feel my pain." Madara said laughing, "Seems like he didn't think he could handle it though."

Sasuke was enraged, adrenaline pumped through his veins. Madara was laughing because Naruto was dieing. Sasuke stalked over to Madara, bringing his sword down on his neck.

_You won't hurt any more people._ Sasuke thought as he wiped his blade clean.

He made way over to Naruto, already knowing he would be okay. _The Kyubi won't let him die,_ Sasuke scoffs, _he had proven that on more then one occasion._

"Get anyone who has chakra left and bring them here!" Tsunade barks her order, ninja scatter trying to for fill her request. _Why do they need people with chakra?_ Sasuke's body tenses at the possible implications.

He takes in the situation, his eyes searching the crowed until they land on Sakura.

"Sakura," Sasuke showed no emotion as he took in her teary expression, "what's wrong?"

"The Zetsu stabbed Naruto and..." Sakura's voice breaks before she can finish her sentence.

"He has the Kyubi." Sasuke deadpanned. "It'll just heal him."

Sakura shakes her head slowly. "The Nine Tails isn't healing him, and everyone's out of chakra." Her voice, barely a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, he had seriously doubted if Naruto could even die after all the times the Kyubi had brought him back. His dark eyes dart back to Naruto where both the Hokage and a girl were kneeing over him, trying to hold back the blood.

Seeing all the blood flowing out of Naruto's body spurs him into action. He quickly makes his way over to the Hokage, kneeling down next to her.

"I have still have chakra." Sasuke states at he looks at her.

"Get on the other side of Naruto, put your hands over mine and let your chakra flow through to me." she demanded.

Nodding, he moves to the other side, the girl moving up closer to Naruto's head. Tears were running down her face as she stroked his hair, she was whispering, _Don't die, please don't die,_ over and over again.

Naruto was pale, his chest barely moving up and down. He didn't seem to have any life in him.

Putting his hands over the Sannin's, he let his chakra flow into her.

Several minutes passed, as the kunoichi continued to heal Naruto.

"Why are you helping Naruto?" the woman asked, breaking their silence, "All you have ever done is fought against him and the village."

"Do I need a reason?" Sasuke said with contempt. The Hokage hesitated before responding.

"Only if it matters to you." Was her response.

Sasuke thought about it. The quick answer would be no answer, but he was going to try to make amends, and that was something that the old Sasuke would have done. The thought to himself, Naruto was his brother, even if he never acknowledged him. This was the first time he was even admitting it to himself.

Thinking back on his time with Team 7 he found his answer. It was something that Kakashi had told them on their first S ranked mission.

"I won't let my comrades die." Sasuke affirmed, knowing the truth behind his words.

The Sannin gives him a hard look. Sasuke knew she didn't believe him.

"I don't care what you think." Sasuke said his temper raising slightly, "All that matters is that I know it."

The Hokage goes back to her work effectively ignoring him. He was okay with that, he didn't like the kunoichi any ways.

"You're wrong," the she told him, raising his ire, "all that matters is that you prove it through your actions."

Those words stopped him in his tracks. She was right. Words meant nothing, action meant everything. That was what had driven him to kill Itachi. He flinches at the memory.

Silence fills the conversation again. He looks at Naruto's face again. He was one of the only ones that still had faith in him after these past three years. He had been counting on him to help him make the transition back to Konoha.

Time was passing slowly, and Sasuke couldn't see any noticeable improvement in Naruto's condition. Doing a self assessment, he realized he was running out of chakra, and no one else had shown up with any yet.

If this was going to go on much longer, then he was going to pass out.

Just as he thought that the kunoichi moved back, turning to some ninja nearby.

"Get a stretcher." she ordered.

Sasuke was too tired to ask for the answer he wanted.

"Is he going to be okay?" The girl at Naruto's head asked her.

Sasuke fought through the dreariness to hear the answer.

"He's stable," she said pursing her lips and brushing Naruto's hair out of his eyes. "But he's still in critical condition."

Sasuke was relieved at the news as he sat back, trying not to show his fatigue. Several shinobi can up with a stretcher, looking at him like he should move.

In response, he glared at them. He never liked people telling him what to do, and he was not about to show any weakness.

Luck for him the Hokage had gotten up, and before he knew it, they were up and away with Naruto, rushing him to the nearest medical tent. The girl followed quickly behind them along with everyone else. Sasuke only wished he could do the same.

Sasuke sat on the ground trying to steady his breathing. The only time he had only used this much chakra when he fought Itachi. Gripping his fist, he punched the ground beside him. Nothing in his life ever went how he wanted it too. Why should saving Naruto?

"Sasuke..." her voice is soft, bring back so many memories he has to close his eyes, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sakura." his voice hard, betraying nothing.

"Fine." Came her cold reply as she turns and walks way.

He scolds himself, _You're trying to change remember? _If he was going to repair his relationships then he had to start today.

"Wait..." he called after her, putting aside his pride. "I …. need help."

She stops and looks back at him. "You gave Lady Tsunade to much chakra."

It wasn't a question. "Yes." he muttered.

Sakura walked back over to him.

"Give me your arm."

Sasuke let her help him to his feet, putting an arm around her shoulder so she could help him walk.

They walked in silence, slowly making their way to the medical tent were a crowd had formed.

When they were half way there, he glanced at her. He could see the worry in her eyes and his stomach sank. He was keeping her from where she really wanted to be, with Naruto.

"Thank you." Sasuke muttered.

"For what?" She asked surprised at his words.

"For helping me, I know you'd rather be with Naruto."

Sakura was quiet, not saying anything. They just kept walking

When they were almost there, Sakura broke the silence.

"Thank you for saving him." She said quietly.

Sasuke was about to respond when Shikamaru, Kiba, and a dog came running up.

"The Fifth needs you Sakura." Shikamaru said coming to a stop right in front of them.

Kiba on the other hand didn't stop. He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled, dragging her towards the tent.

Sasuke barely kept his footing, as Sakura was yanked from him.

His temper flashes, but he keeps himself in check.

Seeing Sasuke wobble, Shikamaru quickly takes Sakura's place. Sasuke made no comment, but inside he was very grateful.

"Did something happen with Naruto?" Sasuke asked, no matter what the news, he wasn't going to show emotion.

After a moments hesitation he respond. "There's been no change in Naruto's condition."

"Then why does the Hokage need Sakura?" Sasuke muttered, a little resentful of the kunoichi.

Again Shikamaru paused, "Hinata apparently had some internal injuries, causing her to go into shock." He sighed, "That's why she was reacting the way she was, she was bleeding internally."

Sasuke thought back, Hinata was the shy girl in his academy class that never talked. _That must have been the girl crying over Naruto._ Sasuke mused. Then it clicked.

"_I told him he would feel my pain." Madara said laughing, "Seems like he didn't think he could handle it though."_

Naruto loved Hinata. He was willing to die for her. This was a drastic change from three years ago.

Before he had been obsessed with Sakura, always trying to go out on a date with her. Sasuke smirked, it seemed like the scaredy cat was growing up. But it seemed like it was too late, Sakura like Naruto now, not him. He mood fell at the thought.

When they entered the tent, Shikamaru placed Sasuke on the nearest cot.

"I'm going to check on Naruto." Shikamaru said walking away. "I'll bring back any news."

Sasuke took a look around the room. He couldn't see Naruto but a lot of medical people were coming in and out of back room, so he assumed he was there. There was another group of people not far away.

He could see Sakura's pink hair as she worked over the Hyuga girl. He had heard she was good. But he was amazed how everyone was following her orders.

Kiba, that bug boy, and a man with the Hyuga eyes were close too, watching Sakura work, concern written all over their faces. He vaguely wondered where the other Hyuga, _was his name Neji?_, was. It was his family after all, he should be here.

Sighing, Sasuke laid down on the coat, he didn't care, not really. All that mattered was that Naruto didn't die. Again it surprised him that he cared for the annoying blonde after all these years.

He closed his eye just enough so that he could watch the pink haired kunoichi and it would look like he was sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi watched the drama unfold from a corner of the tent. Naruto and Hinata were dying. Tsunade and Sakura were working hard to save them. Hardly anyone had any chakra left.

He sighed and looked at Sasuke. He had been pretending to be a sleep a couple minutes ago, but giving Tsunade all his chakra had drained him. He was fast asleep now.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Guy approaching him, his head hanging low.

"What did they end up doing with Sasuke's new team?" Kakashi asked.

"They placed then under lock down. How's our Naruto doing?" He wasn't as energetic as he usually was. The memory of all they lost today, especially Neji, still fresh in his mind.

"Lady Tsunade's still working on him." he sighs. "Hinata was hurt pretty bad too. Sakura's working on her now."

Guy looks up at the group around Hinata. "We just keep losing people... Will it ever end?" Guy starts walking way.

Kikashi had never seen Guy like this before, he was usually so full of life but it seemed like all the life had drained out of him. More then anything he wished he could bring Neji back to his friend.

"They still have the strength of youth though." He looks towards Naruto's room, knowing in his heart that everything was going to be okay.

Guy paused at the tent flap, his smile not as bright as it usually was, "They do have that."

He left then and Kakashi went back to observing the room.

His thoughts kept drifting back to Obito. After all these years he had found out that he was live, joined the wrong side, then died making amends.

Hopefully he, Rin and Minato sensei where all together now, and they were happy.

He looks up when Tsunade walks out of Naruto's room, followed closely by Shikamaru. Pushing himself off the wall, he approached the Hokage, hoping for good news.

"How is Naruto?" He made his voice stay clam.

Signing Tsunade rubbed her eyes. "I believe he's going to be okay, the Kyubi's chakra seems to be healing him now."

"Hinata's going to be okay too." Sakura called over. "I've stopped all the bleeding but she should be asleep for a while.

"This is better news then we could have hoped for." Kakashi murmured.

"You've got that right." Shikamaru groaned, looking over at Sasuke. "I'd better wake him up and tell him what happened. This is going to be a drag."

"Let him sleep Shikamaru," Sakura commanded. "He used up a lot of chakra healing Naruto."

"Sasuke would want to be woken up." Kakashi told her. "Do it."

Shikamaru let and Sakura opened her mouth to say something else but thought better it and turned back to her work.

"Why didn't the Kyubi's start healing Naruto until now?" Kakashi questioned her, trying to understand the nature of his students injury.

"We can only assume it's because the Kyubi used up a lot of his chakra fighting Madara," Tsunade began, "And maybe something to do with both of the yin and yang half of the Kyubi being together once again."

"Hum..." Kakashi muttered, his eye brows scrunching together.

She turned back to see Naruto through the opening in the tent. "We'll know for sure when Naruto wakes up."

– **- – - – - – - - – - - – - – **

"Sasuke, walk up." Shikamaru's voice came lazily through his dream.

Sasuke opens his eyes and glares at him. "What?"

"Naruto and Hinata are going to be okay." Shikamaru shrugs as he walks away. "I thought you'd want to know."

Sasuke sits up, only to have his head swim. _You used up a lot of chakra, take it easy._ He says seated until the world comes back into focus.

He looks around, and sees Sakura cleaning up. He watches her, and the urge to talk to her surprises him.

He averts his eyes, swinging his legs over the side of the cot. He might have had a chance once, but not any more.

He ignored everyone else, walking into Naruto's room despite protests from some medical ninja.

Looking down at Naruto, Sasuke notes a remarkable improvement in his color and deeper, more even breaths. _He might just make it out of this._

Sasuke looks around the room, and finding nothing to sit on, resides himself to leaning against a wall until Naruto woke up. He might be exhausted, but his determination could accomplish anything.

Before he could get comfortable though, several shinobi come, followed by Sakura, carrying a cot.

"Put it right there." Sakura pointed to a spot next to Naruto.

The shinobi grunted as they placed it down, and Sakura turned to him.

"You can lay on that if you insist on staying in here." Sasuke hesitates as Sakura makes her way over to the door.

"Thank you." Ever since his family died he could count on one hand, the times he had said thank you, and he had already said it to Sakura twice today.

Sakura paused at the door, looking back at him.

"You don't have to thank me..." She mutters, looking down.

She turns to leave again.

"Aren't you going to stay?" He asks, keeping the emotion out of his voice.

Sakura shakes her head, "I have a lot of work to do."

His disappointment leaked through his facade for a second before he composed his face.

"Well..." Sakura said after hesitating. "I could come in after I finish."

"Okay." Sasuke's heart lifted as she walked out of the door. Maybe he did have a chance after all.

He laid down on the cot, looking over at Naruto. The exhaustion was causing his eyes to close.

_Maybe this would actually end the way he wanted it to._

– - – - – - – - – - – - – - –

A cloaked man made his way across the clearing, keeping his chakra signature masked. It had taken decades, but he had finally found the place that Kenji-sama was talking about in his journal, Shinju tree. The journal talked about how at times of extreme loss of chakra, the tree would open

He had sensed eight tailed beasts dying, so know was the perfect time to take control. The tree had opened with the massive amount of chakra that was released, so now would be the time when the container of the shinju power was at her weakest. If he was going to control the shinobi world, he was going to need her power.

It was only through power, that he would be able to finally get his revenge. The Leaf village, and every other village that had an alliance with the Whirlpool village had stood by and watched as the Lighting Village killed them all.

They would regret that.

– - – - – - – - – - – - – - –

Kaguya opened her eyes, Gyuki, Chomei, Saiken, Kokuo, Son Goku, Isobu, Matatabi and Shukaku, had died. She had been able to give then enough chakra to sustain them though, so they wouldn't be gone forever. Even with eight of the kyu (N/A: Nine Tailed Beasts) dying she shouldn't be this weak, and she wouldn't be if it hadn't been for all of the shinobi that had died with them

The only people left from her original family was the kyu, and it sadden her that she couldn't be with them. She had made her choice all those years ago when she ate the fruit, even if she hadn't known the consequences.

She was exhausted but she had to do one last thing, try to contact Kurama. She had fallen on the ground after giving up so much chakra, but she pushed herself into a mediation position.

Going deep into her subconscious, she didn't notice the cloaked figure behind her, too focused on knowing whether or not Kurama was okay. _You guys are all I have left... you can't leave me..._

That was the last thing she thought before everything went black.

_Blackness filled his vision. Where was he? Something happened something important, but what was it?_

_Naruto tried to think back to the last thing he remembered. _Hinata._She had been walking towards him, but... Naruto struggled with the answer._

"_Naruto." Sasuke screams from behind him._

_Naruto turns around and sees nothing._

"_Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispers, closer to him then she was before._

_He turns back around to see a rod sticking out of her stomach, blood everywhere._

"_No!" Naruto grabs her and genitally lays her on the ground. "Baa-chan! Sakura! Someone one help us!" He yells into the abyss._

"_Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispers again as she brings her blood covered hand up to his face, "I love you..."_

_Her hand falls, her eyes close. _No, no, no, no, no! _Naruto's mind was petrified, Hinata died. _How could this have happened?!

_He looks up from her face when he hears laughter. Madara was standing in front of him._

"_I told you it wouldn't end until you felt my pain." His laughter is maniacal, as he slowly fades away._

_He looks down at Hinata in his arms. He never got to tell her..._

"_It's all your fault Naruto-kun." Hinata's eyes shoot open, "You killed me."_

Naruto opened his eyes, his breath coming in heavy. _Where am I? _

He looks around the room with out making a sound. _You are in the medical tent Naruto. _Kurama tells him.

_What happened? _He makes out Sasuke in a cot next to his in the dark and wondered when did Sasuke got hurt.

_I don't know. _Kurama scoffs. _I was hoping you'd tell me. I go to sleep for a couple of minutes and you're dying._

_I don't remember... _Naruto thinks back to his dream. Hinata had been hurt. She had died.

Quickly, without making any sound, Naruto gets up. He barely avoided stepping on Sakura, who was laying on the floor, and made it to the tent opening.

_What happened to my cloths?_ Naruto though, looking down at himself. He was only wearing pants, not his, and his shirt was gone.

_Naruto, I haven't restored my chakra levels yet. _Kurama yawned. _I'm going back to sleep._

_Thanks for saving me again, Kurama. _Naruto rubbed his hair at the though. Kurama had saved him on numerous occasions.

_Just don't die when I'm sleeping this time. _Kurama muttered, becoming oblivious to the world.

_I have no plans on doing that._ Naruto thought as he slipped through the flaps.

Searching the room, he sees a couple of medical ninja attending to the wounded, and even more passed out randomly on the floor. Baa-chan was over in the corner absorbed in her work. _I'd better be quite. There's no telling how she'll react to seeing me up._

With everyone ignoring him, he tip toes through the aisles, wincing at some unremembered injury.

Finally he see's her. She was laying on a cot with her eyes closed. _If she was dead they would have put a blanket over her right, and moved her out of the tent?_

Nerves on end, Naruto makes his way over to her not making any noise. He steps over Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, and Hinata's dad in order to get closer.

_She looks so fragile. _Naruto thought looking down at her pale skin, gray circles under her eyes. He kneels down, running his fingers through her hair. She was going to pull through he knew it.

He thought back to his dream. He had been powerless to save her then, what if something like that happened again and he couldn't save her.

_No, don't think of that! _Naruto mentally slapped himself.

"I will never let anything hurt you again..." Naruto promises.

"She's going to be okay." He hadn't heard Baa-chan come up behind him, but suddenly she's was there.

"Of course," Naruto whispers smiling, grabbing Hinata's hand. "She's the strongest person I know."

– **- – - – - – - – - – - – - – - –**

Sasuke woke up after Naruto left. He had thought he was being quite when he left, but quite and Naruto rarely go together.

He gets up quietly, though if Naruto's stumbling out of the room didn't wake Sakura up, he doubted anything could.

He lifted up the flap, and looked at the scene. Naruto was kneeling by Hinata, and he whispered something, Sasuke couldn't make out.

He saw Tsunade squeeze his shoulder, then walk away. He waited for Naruto to come back, but he didn't. He put his head down on her cot, holding her hand and stayed there.

Love never made sense to him. Why give someone the power to hurt you like that. He knew that he had caused his team a lot of pain through the years, all because they cared for him.

He was going to try to make it right though and he knew he wouldn't be good at it.

"You should go back to bed." Kakashi pushed himself out of the corner and approached him. "You used up a lot of chakra."

"I'm fine." Sasuke voice was monotone.

"You've always been able to lie to yourself, but you've never been able to lie to me."

Sasuke glared at his old sensei, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I don't do I?" Kakashi asked in amusement, walking away. Then over his shoulder he said, "Go back to bed Sasuke.

_Who was he to tell him what to do?_ Sasuke glowered at Kakashi's back. He had been on his own for years. He didn't need anyone.

If he wanted to change though, he was going to have to start depending on other people. Signing at the prospect of letting others in, he turned back to room.

He looked down at Sakura on the floor. He hadn't meant to fall asleep and leave her to sleep on the floor. His plan had been to give her his bed.

She probably wouldn't have taken it, but he would have made her. She fought in the war, then saved a lot of lives, never taking a break.

Kneeling down next to her, he strokes her hair. _You are so stubborn... _He thought.

Being very careful, he picked her put, holding her very close to him. He lays her on Naruto's cot with care, bringing the blanket up to her chin.

He couldn't stop looking at her face. She was really beautiful, he wondered why he never noticed it before.

Waring with himself, he hesitated. _Why not? It's not like she'll remember it._ Slowly he leaned forward, pressing his lips against her Yin Seal.

"I won't hurt you any more Sakura." Sasuke whispered, before laying back on his bed.

"I'll be here for you."

– - – - – - – - – - – - – - – - –

Finishing the seal, he wiped his brow. Her mental defenses where stronger, and he might have underestimated her a bit.

It would take time to absorb all of her chakra but he had time. Everyone thought he was dead, no one was looking for him. He had all the time in the world to enact his plan.

He would intertwine his chakra into the seal so thoroughly that she would never be able to escape him. He, Uzumaki Kazuki, would take revenge for his clan, and all that apposed him.

**A/N:** Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto woke up to the feeling of fingers running through his hair. He kept his eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling.

He could feel Kurama's presents inside of him again. He smiles faintly, _How are you doing?_

_Just because I don't hate you any more, boy, _Kurama grumbled, _doesn't mean that I'm going to want to talk to you all the time._

_You'll come around eventually. _Naruto chuckled.

_We'll see... _Kurama growled.

Naruto continued to lay there, so content, that he wouldn't be able to describe the feeling if he wanted too.

"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun." A timid voice whispered in his ear.

Slowly Naruto turned his head until he was staring into her pale lavender eyes.

"You remembered my birthday?" Naruto asked a little shocked.

"Of course I did." She smiled, and it lifted his heart.

"No one ever remembers my birthday." He gives her a half smile.

"How could I forget?" Her hand slides from his hair to his cheek, he grabs her hand to keep it there.

She was so beautiful. Even hurt and covered in bruises, he couldn't imagine anyone else he'd rather be with at this moment.

"How are you feeling?" He gently squeezes the her hand, the hand he'd been holding all night.

"I'm fine." Her eyebrows scrunched together in concern. "What about you Naruto-kun? You where dying." Her words came out as a whisper.

"I'm okay now." Naruto chuckled. "I should have had more faith in my friends."

"I don't care as long as you keep your promise." Hinata said.

Smiling wide, Naruto asked, "What promise was that?"

"That you'll never die before you become Hokage..." Hinata whispered, a tear slipping from her eye.

"Of course I won't," Naruto whips the tear away with his thumb. "I never go back on my word." He leans into kiss her when he jumps back.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouts, sitting up right, covering his nose. "Get your butt out of my face!"

Naruto and Hinata look at each other, then start laughing. His hair was sticking up at weird angles, and he had drool dripping off his chin. Akamaru's bark was like a laugh as he licked his masters cheek.

"Kiba," Shino's voice was monotone. "Can't you be a little more quite?" He sat up and looked at Hinata and Naruto, "Hinata. Naruto. You're awake."

"What?!" Kiba shouts, whipping his head around. "When did you guys wake up? You should have woken me up." He was indigent at the perceived slight.

"We just woke up a couple of minutes ago." Naruto yawned.

"Kiba, where's my father?" Hinata's voice was small, barely louder then a whisper.

"He had to take care of some clan stuff." Kiba stands up, brushing himself off. "I better go get him, he wanted to know when you woke up." He takes off with Akamaru on his heals, almost knocking Gaara and Shikamaru over in their haste.

"How are you doing Gaara? Shikamaru?" Naruto asks, leaning his back against Hinata's cot.

"I think I should be asking you that question." Shikamaru smirks and Gaara gives Naruto a half smile.

"You know me," he replied nonchalantly, "It takes more then this to kill me." He rubbed his chest, wincing at the slight pain.

He feels her fingers in his hair again, and he turns to look at her. Her eye brows were furrowed, and her lips were pierced together.

"Don't worry Hinata." Naruto smiled, but only halfheartedly, the light not quiet reaching his eyes. "I won't die before I become Hokage."

"You'd better not." Hinata whispers.

"Naruto," Gaara interrupted. "We didn't come here just to see if you where alright, but because we needed to talk to you." He folded this arms across his chest.

"What is it Gaara?"

"The United Shinobi Alliance needs to resolve the issue with the Tailed Beasts and the Kages would like your opinion on the matter." Shikamaru stared Naruto down.

Naruto stands up slowly, his body still aching from it's ordeal the previous day. "Okay." He was completely serious, more serious then he had ever been before.

He walks out of the tent with Gaara and Shikamaru, only turning back to give Hinata a small smile.

They walk through the tents, past a bunch of people, but they stop to talk to no one. Naruto had his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground.

"The Kages are taking about recapturing the Tailed Beasts once they come back." Shikamaru muttered. Once everyone had been extracted from Madara, too much of their chakra had been exhausted and they disappeared, like they would have if Madara had died with them still in him. It was extremely lucky that Naruto had been able to hold on to Kurama.

"They shouldn't do that..." Naruto said, his face was very focused as he thought through the problem. _What do you think, Kurama?_

_The other eight won't like being forced into more jinchurikis... _he muttered, contemplating the information.

_But if they don't become jinchuriki, then a war will probably start again. _Naruto hesitated, an idea coming to him. _What if we let the others decide who will become their jinchuriki? That way the relationship can be built on friendship, rather then anger._

_That's not a bad idea Naruto. _Kurama grunted. _They're coming back in a couple of months, we can ask them then._

Naruto smiled and over at Gaara and Shikamaru, "Kurama and I have a plan."

"I knew you would have one," Shikamaru looked up at the sky, smiling to himself. "and it's good to know that the Kyubi agrees with you."

"Kurama." Naruto corrects him. "His name is Kurama."

Naruto can see Gaara smile out of the corner of his eyes as he looks at Shikamaru.

"Kurama, huh?" Shikamaru considered the new information, then turned to look back at Naruto. "You'll have to teach me the others names too."

"You got it." Naruto smiled a true smile as they made their way to the Kage meeting.

Naruto walked through the flaps and couldn't help but notice the sadness that penetrated the air. He looked each Kage in the face, and while the Hokage, Mizukage, and Tsuikage were full of sorrow, the Raikage is who really touched him.

Silent tears where falling from his face because of the loss of his brother. Naruto still couldn't believe that Octo-pops had died. He couldn't believe that anyone died, Neji, Octo-pops and countless others.

Naruto bowed deeply, "You wanted my opinion on what to do about the jinchuriki?"

"That is correct." Baa-chan leaned forward resting her elbows on the desk, her hands clasped in front of her chin. "As the only remaining jinchuriki, we figured that you would be the best person to converse with in regards to making a decision."

"I know you think highly of the boy Slug Princess," the old man was grim, "and that it was because of him that we won the war, but are you sure that he will have anything substantial to contribute?"

"Naruto is one of the wisest people I have ever met." Naruto looked at Gaara, gratitude and understanding shown on his face. "He has the unique ability to understand people and situations, no matter what they may be. If anyone can find a solution that will satisfy both sides, it is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto put his hand on his friends shoulder, "Thanks Gaara."

"He was only speaking the truth Naruto." For once Shikamaru's voice wasn't lazy. "Everyone who knows you would testify to it."

Naruto looked at his friends and smiled, not believing how lucky he was. _You just have to live up to their expectations now Naruto._ The Kurama grumbled.

_Don't worry. I will._ Then Naruto explained his plan.

"It's settled then." The Raikage pronounced standing up. "The last thing to decide is the fate of Sasuke Uchiha and his group of thugs." 

Sasuke woke up to being poked and prodded, electricity was flooding through his body. With out hesitating, he grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding him, flipping off the bed and pinning the unknown assailant underneath him.

"Sasuke!" she yelped, right before hitting the ground and having the air knocked out of her lungs.

"Sakura?" Sasuke was surprised to find her under him but he didn't let it show. "What were you doing?" His head started to rush from the sudden movement. Maybe _had_ used too much chakra yesterday.

"I was..." she sucked in a breath. "...just checking...your vitals." They stare at each other, even after Sakura had regained her breath.

Sasuke's brain was yelling at him to move, to get off of her, but his body wasn't responding. He told himself that it was because his body was exhausted because of yesterday, but he knew better. He could feel her underneath him, and he had no desire to move.

After a few minutes, Sakura put her hand on his chest. "What are you doing?" The look on her face was confusion, mixed with concern.

"I..." Sasuke didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." He pushed himself off her, laying on his back, breathing hard. "You started me. Don't wake me up when I'm sleeping."

Sakura sat up and looked down at him. The confusion was gone, but the concern was still present. "Are you sure that was all it was?"

Sasuke considered telling her the truth, but before he could, Kakashi came into the room with his replacement, Sai, following behind him.

"Sasuke, the Kages are holding a holding a meeting and they're requesting your presence." Kakashi informed him.

"Why do they want me?" Sasuke was indifferent to the information.

"Because they've deciding your fate."

Sasuke was nervous but he refused to show it. Kakashi and Sakura walked beside him, with Sai behind them. No one said a word, they just walked in silence.

Shikamaru was standing outside the tent looking at the clouds. "Good luck, Sasuke." He didn't look at him but continued to look at the sky as he walked into the tent.

The first person he saw when he walked into the room was Naruto, who was standing to the side. He gave him a small smile which he hoped was a good sign.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the Hokage stood up and stared him down. "Initially you where going to be put to death, but because of your participation in the war, and at the insistence of a certain blonde," She looked over at Naruto and he raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. "We have agree upon a one year imprisonment, with a ten year probation to be served in Kohona, even though the punishment should be more severe. You should be grateful to your friend."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto only to see him smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"What about the others?" Sasuke questioned.

"Karin Uzumaki will serving time in Kohona, Suigetsu Hozuki in Kirigakure, and Jugo will get his choice since he does not belong to any one Nation." The Mizukage purred.

"What about Orochimaru?" Sasuke was slightly curious.

"He escaped before we were able to apprehend him." The Tsuchikage said with no emotion. Sasuke nodded once.

"This meeting is over." The Raikage left, with the Mizukage and Tsuchikage following him. 

Naruto watched as most of the shinobi filled out of the room, leaving only him, Baa-chan, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai in the room. Naruto rubbed his head, he could feel a headache coming on.

"Looks like everything turned out great." Naruto smiled, the out come was better then he had expected.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to say something, but before he could Baa-chan interrupted him, "I would like to speak to Naruto alone."

Naruto noticed Sasuke flash a glare at her but left with everyone else. He turned to face Baa-chan but was surprised to find her arms already pulling him into a hug.

"I am so proud of you." She whispered into his hair. It took him a minute but he finally returned the hug.

"Thanks, Baa-chan." He could feel her tears falling into his neck.

She laughed, pulling back and holding him at arms length. "Will you ever stop calling me Baa-chan?"

He gave her a mischievous smile, "Nope."

"Good," she smiled, "It's growing on me." She pulled him back into a hug. "Be more careful next time, okay."

"Don't worry about me." Naruto smiled and hugged her back. "I'm not going to die before I become Hokage."

"That's not what you said when you were hurt." Baa-chan chuckled, pulling back.

"I know." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Next time I'll have more faith in you."

"There will be no next time." she said sternly, looking him in the eyes punching him lightly.

"Whatever you say Baa-chan." He smiled at her, but she could see that it didn't reach his eyes. 

_It will take almost a year to finish_. Kazuki thought as he looked down at fiery haired woman. He ran a finger across each of the faint lines on both sides of her face.

All of her power was almost his, and he would put it to a much better use then she ever did. He didn't understand why she locked herself in the tree hiding herself from the word. She could have taken over the world, stopped all the hatred but she didn't.

Now it was his turn. He wasn't going to fail. 

Kaguya could feel the Shinju's power, the only thing keeping her live, being drawn from her. The person taking the power wouldn't know the consequences of what they were doing. Staying in this tree was vital for the stability of the world.

If the Shinju's power left the tree, natural disasters would ensure. That's what happened after the Shinju left the tree to reclaim it's chakra. What she was going to have to do know was come up with a plan. She wouldn't have her sons this time.

If only Gyuki were still here, then she could contract him or his jinchuriki. The only one she had left was Kurama and he stopped talking to her decades ago. Even if they were talking though, contacting him wouldn't be a good idea because then Kazuki would take the power.

Maybe if she contacted his jinchuriki, carefully, with out touching Kurama's chakra at all it would work. She didn't have a strong connective to the host, so he shouldn't be able to take his or her powers away. It would take a while but it should be possible.

A/N: Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto walked down the dark familiar halls. He had been coming here a lot since the war. He tried to make it down to see his friend at least once a week, sometimes more if he could manage it.

Rounding the last corner, he came upon the guard. He had been here so often in the past three months that the guards didn't even stop him any more, they just let him past. He walked past the cells ignoring the people inside of them until he heard his name called.

"Naruto." Her voice held disdain but it only made him smile.

"Hey, neesan!" He approached Karen's cell and looked down at her glaring form.

"When am I getting out of here?" Her voice was tense as she studied him.

He chuckled. "Soon. I've been talking to Baa-chan about it."

"Thanks." She whispered sitting back.

"No problem." He smiled at her before walking away. He had been talking to Baa-chan about releasing her, but it wasn't going too well. He had also been talking to her about Sasuke and that was going even worse. After making it to the end of the hall, he nodded at the guard and opened the door.

"Teme." Naruto smiled brightly at his friend laying on his bed with his arm over his eyes.

"Dobe." Sasuke replied sitting up.

"I got it." Naruto was excited. He hadn't told anyone else what he had been planning on doing, but Sasuke.

"What are you waiting for then?" Sasuke sounded like he didn't care, but Naruto knew that he did. Why else would he be getting up to see it?

Naruto pulled the small box out of his pocket and gave it to his friend. Sasuke opened it and looked at the ring inside.

"It's beautiful." He commented, handing the box back.

"Thanks." Naruto's grin was wide as he placed the box back into his pocket.

"When are you going to do it?" Sasuke leaned against the bars of his cell.

"I'm not sure." He rubbed the back of his next nervously. "I want it to be perfect."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What will make it perfect dobe, is _if_ she says yes."

"What do you mean, _if she says yes?_" Naruto asked, getting defensive.

"She could say no." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

Naruto hesitated for a minute. He hadn't considered that she might actually reject him. "She wouldn't do that would she?"

"Baka..." Sasuke signs as he sits back on his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Teme?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke ignored him and laid back on his bed, resting his arm across his eyes. Naruto just stared at his friend. He though he was trying to hid it, Naruto could tell his was sad. Sasuke didn't have to tell him what he was sad about, he already knew.

"Give her time," Naruto tried to comfort his friend, giving him an encouraging smile. "She'll come eventually." What he didn't tell him was how withdrawn Sakura had been lately, he didn't want to get him more things to worry about.

"I don't think so Naruto." He dead panned, turning on his side so he was no longer facing Naruto, trying to convey that he didn't want to talk anymore.

Naruto's heart broke for his friend. "Just give her time, once you make up for the past, she'll forgive you." Naruto waited for a response, and when he didn't get one he started to leave, knowing that once Sasuke got this way there was no pulling him out of it.

Naruto opened the door to walk out of the room, but he heard a whisper that made him pause. "I will never be able to make up for my past." It was so low that he doubted whether or not he had really heard him.

"You can if I help you." Was his only response.

* * *

Kaguya held her knees up to her chest as she viewed her memories. Ever since she had been taken over by that man, she had become trapped in her memories. Sometimes she could control what she saw, and this wasn't one of those times.

As she watched the events of her past unfold she wanted to avert her eyes but she couldn't. It was like a car wreck. She was about seven in this memory, but it was like so many memories that it was hard to tell. Her father was beating her. Hitting her over and over again. Throughout her life she had tried her hardest to forget, to hid from her past. She couldn't hide here.

She could feel the pain terror that her younger self was experiences, it was thick in the air, almost suffocating. She as so consumed that she didn't feel his presence behind her, was jumped in surprise at the sound of her voice.

"What's this?" Naruto was back and it sounded like he was barely suppressing his anger.

She rubbed her tired eyes, finally being able to tear them away from her fears. "It's a memory, Naruto."

"Who is this guy? Why is he hitting you?" He nearly shouted.

"He's my father and he's anger." She whispered, her eyes drawn back to the beating.

She couldn't see his face, but she could sense the shock look that he was shooting in her direction. Only a few people knew about her childhood, it wasn't something that she liked people to know about, but she didn't have a choice on what she shared with Naruto.

Whenever he fell asleep, he entered her mind. Here she would teach him how to better control his chakra, and they devised a plan for him to take down Kazuki. The plan wasn't going well though considering that he couldn't remember their conversations when he woke up.

"I'll kill him!" Naruto shouted as he ran at the memory with a fully formed rasengan in his hand. He pushed the ball of chakra at her father but instead of killing him, it only cause the memory to dissipate back into the mist that filled her new world.

"Did you remember this time?" Kaguya asked, ignored the display of rage she just witnessed.

Naruto looked back at her, tempted to try to talk to her about what he'd just witnessed, but he knew that she wouldn't have it.

"No..." His shoulders were slumped in defeat, his head hanging as he recalled his failure. He couldn't do anything right. All he had to do was remember to find the seal and he couldn't do it.

"It's okay." Kaguya said getting up and walking over to him. She could tell that this wasn't like him and it hurt her. Hurt her because his chakra signature was too similar to Kenji's for it to be a coincidence. Her son had been reincarnated into this boy, of that she was sure.

Naruto was surprised when he felt arms wrap around him and hold him close. He could count on one hand the number of people that had hugged him like that and it was nice. He hugged her back, barring his face in her red hair.

"I'm getting close." He pulled back after staying like that for a while. "I'm remembering somethings." His eyes had the light in them that they had been lacking earlier. "I took your advice on the ring for Hinata-hime and I can almost remember the poem that you told me to say to her when I proposed."

"What about that Uchiha? Have you made any progress with him?" She questioned.

His eyebrows scrunched together in thought. "I know that it's important to get him out of prison but I don't know why."

"What about getting the seal?"

"When I'm awake, I'm more interested in my Uzumaki heritage then anything else, but I can't remember." He scratched his chin in thought.

Kaguya closed her eyes trying to suppress the growing panic inside of her. If Naruto couldn't remember then everything was lost. Sensing her slight mood swing Naruto tried to change the subject. Usually when she got this why he would bring up his training, but he had already mastered chakra control and they couldn't progress until he got the scroll from the old Uzumaki village.

Naruto tried desperately to think of something to say, but couldn't think of anything. He could ask her about her past but he doubted that she would answer him. For some reason she didn't like talking about it. He smiled when an idea popped into his head.

"Kaguya-chan, where did you get the poem that you told me to tell to Hinata from?" He was timid, not knowing what her reaction would be, she hated it when he brought up the past.

Surprised, she opened her eyes and looked at him. "The poem?"

"Yeah!" Excited he got onto his knees in front of her, practically begging her to tell him.

She stared off into the distance lost in thought. Did she really want to tell him? Did she really want to dredge up those memories? It seemed like she wasn't going to get a choice though as the mist took form into her memory. She turned to Naruto and gave him a small smile.

"Watch."

_A slightly younger version of Kaguya apeared being dragged into an open clearing by a man. He was tall with black hair and eyes so dark that it was hard to tell the difference between the iris and the pupil. He was dressed completely in black and had the biggest smile on his face. _

_Kaguya on the other hand was wearing a white dress that cut off at her knees, her flaming hair pulled back into a high ponytail with her bangs sweeping across her face. Her emerald eyes sparked as she saw the blanket in the middle of the clearing, and her tinkling laugh filled the night._

"_What are we doing Akio-kun? Why did we have to meet tonight?" She giggled as he pulled her down on the blanket next to him._

"_I needed to see you." He smiled up at her as he laid down looking at her. "And I knew that you wouldn't be able to pass up looking at the stars on such a clear night."_

_Kaguya smiled down at him. He knew her so well and she couldn't help but love him. She laid down, resting her head on his shoulder and looked up at the stars._

"_They're so beautiful." She whispered in amazement. Looking that the stars always brought her peace and peace was something that wasn't attainable in their world._

_They stayed like that until the moon was right over their heads and Akio shifted underneath her and she rolled onto her back and he laid on his side next to her._

"_Kaguya-hime, I wrote something for you." She was excited but confused at the same time. He knew that she loved his poetry so why did he sound so nervous?_

"_Tell me." She whispered looking up into his eyes._

_Smiling slightly, he began, "It was rather beautiful: the way he put her insecurities to sleep. The way he dove into her eyes and starved all the fears and tasted all the dreams she kept coiled beneath her bones."1_

_As he said the words, he lifted up his hand and brought it over her body until she could see what he was holding. She gasped as she beheld the ring. The band was white gold, with a light red ruby surrounded by little light green emeralds._

"_Will you marry me, Hime?" He asked and she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Her wide eyes darted from the ring to him over and over, she was consumed with fear. What would she do if her father found out? Millions of questions filled her mind until her eyes settled on his eyes._

_They were filled with love, love for her. Tears came to her eyes as she nodded her head and raised her left hand. He smiled even wider and placed the ring on her finger, kissing it after he did so. He continued to stare down at her until she reached up and placed her had behind his neck, pulling his lips down to her's. They kissed as their hands explored each others bodies. She pulled on him until he was laying on top of her. _

_Breaking their kiss, he brushed some hair out of her face and behind her ear. He smiled down at her, knowing that no matter what he would be her's and she would be his. Only one thing came to his mind as he stared down at the love of his life._

"_And they slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they would never recover.2" He whispered and she smiled up at him, bringing his lips down on her's._

"I think that's enough." Kaguya blushed as she pushed the memory away, not wanting Naruto to she what happened next. She looked over to see Naruto staring at her, his mouth wide open.

"What?" She asked, unsettled by his gaze.

"Y-y-you married an Uchiha?" He stuttered. The man that had been with her resembled the clan strongly.

"Who?" She asked confused.

"The Uchiha! With the sharingan!" He could tell that she had no idea what he was talking about. "How do you not know who they are?"

"Naruto you have to remember that I lived along time ago." She said slowly to try to break through his shock.

"How long ago?!" Naruto was still flabbergasted that she didn't know who the Uchiha were.

"Naruto remember to go to the whirlpool village and get the seal." She said wearily and he knew she didn't want to tell him.

"No, you have to tell me!" He demanded, sticking his face right in front of her's.

She just gave him a weak smile with sadness filling her eyes. "You're waking up."

* * *

Naruto's eyes flew open as he rolled of the bed and crashed on the ground. He grunted on impact, and tried to figure out what was going on. He had the strangest dream. In it he had to go to the old Uzumaki village or something like that. He had been having similar dreams for weeks and he didn't know why.

_Maybe if you go to the village, you'll be able to find out._ Kurama muttered under his breath.

Naruto thought about it. The desire to go was stronger this time then it had ever been before, but he had also never felt disturbed about it as he did now. Maybe it had nothing to do with the village, and it was something to do with something else he had dreamed.

_I think I will go... _ Naruto told the sleeping Kurama, who once again went back to ignoring him. _But not now, I want to show Baa-chan the ring. _

Naruto hurried and got dressed, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as he stumbled out the door, and making his way to the Hokage tower. Usually for breakfast he would go pick up Hinata-hime and they would eat together, but she was off on a mission and wouldn't be back for awhile. He missed her like crazy.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto greeted as he walked into the office. He could see the vein in her temple throb at his abrupt entry, but he didn't care. He enjoyed the reactions he got.

"Gaki..." She replied tensely, rubbing her temple.

"I want to show you something!" He was bouncing up and down. It had been along time since he had been this excited about anything and she was glad to see it.

"What is it?" She asked smirking a little. He thrust his hand into his pocket and pocket and whipped out a small black box.

"I'm going to give this to Hinata-hime." His eye's shown and he handed it to her.

She had a sneaking suspicion on what it was, but she played along anyways, opening the box.

"It's beautiful Naruto," She said genuinely surprised at his taste in jewelry and handed the ring back to him. "But are you sure you want to propose?"

"Of course!" Naruto said, offended. "I... I love her." The last part he said shyly like he was unsure of himself. Understandably since he'd never had much love in his life until the past few years.

"If that's all Naruto I have a lot of paperwork to do." She glared down at the papers that she had to finish before Shizune would even consider letting her go to lunch.

"There's something else." He grin disappeared, and he looked at her nervously.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well..." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I have this idea on how to propose but I'm not sure if it's good..."

She smiled wickedly at the teenager, clasping her hands together in front of her face. "You know before you propose you're going to have to ask her father for her hand, right?"

Watching all the blood drain out of his face, Tsunade couldn't help but admire how her little Gaki was growing up.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start, breathing heavy. She kept experiencing the nightmare over and over again. No matter what she did, it wouldn't stop. Tears streamed down her face, and she held her hand up to her mouth to hold in her scream.

Every night she experiences Sasuke dying in different ways. Either he was being stabbed, or run through with some sort of elemental chakra, or something like that. No matter what, she could never save him no matter how hard she tried.

She laid back down in her bed, trying to vanquish her nightmare. She needed to sleep and that was something she hadn't been able to do for weeks. More then anything she just wanted to sleep. Sometimes she never wanted to wake up.

1. Christopher Poindexter

2. F. Scott Fitzgerald

What do you think? How do you like Kaguya? Do you know who she is? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto was nervous as he walked down the streets. He was going to ask Hiashi Hyuga for permission to marry Hinata. It was all he could think about, so when everyone was saying good morning and trying to engage him in conversation he just kept on walking, too consumed with his own thoughts. He didn't stop until he ran into Sakura walking home from the hospital.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved her over, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. "Did you get stuck with the night shift again?"

"Yes." Sakura replied, looking away from him. "It's my third one in a row." It was obvious that she wanted to leave, but he wasn't going to let her go so fast. Something was wrong and he could tell.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She brought her eyes to meet his only to glare at him. "I'm fine."

"No." He stated. "You're not."

"Leave me alone Naruto!" She was angry and walked pasted him, but he couldn't let her go yet.

"You should go see him." He watched her, a little afraid of her reaction.

Sakura stopped, but didn't turn around. "I don't think so Naruto." Her voice was tense.

"He wants to talk to you Sakura." Naruto couldn't understand why she hesitated, she had made him promise to bring him back and now that he was here she wouldn't go see him.

"I don't want to talk to him." Her voice was filled with rage and Naruto just stared at her back, wondering what on earth could be wrong.

"You're going to have to one day." Naruto wasn't going to back down on this issue.

Sakura sighed and continued walking away from him, and he could barely make out her last words, "Just leave me alone, Naruto."

Naruto was concerned for his friend. Ever since the war ended she hadn't been acting like her normal self. She stopped hanging out with anyone and kept mostly to herself. He would have to do something about that, but he didn't know what yet.

He was going to have to ask Baa-chan about it, but there was nothing he could do about it now, he was on a mission. With that in mind he hurried to the Hyuga Compound, determined that the answer he was going to receive would be a yes.

When he reached the compound he was stopped by the guards. "Hinata-san is not here." They spoke before he could say anything.

"I'm not here to see Hinata-hime." He rubbed the back of his head. "I want to see Hiashi."

Hiashi Hyuga sat at his desk, waiting for Naruto Uzumaki to come in. There was only one reason that he could think of that Naruto would want to see him and he didn't like it.

When he heard the knock one his door, he narrowed his eyes.

"Come in." He kept his voice cold.

The boy opened the door and just stood there, a slightly terrified look on his face. Internally, Hiashi was grinning. He was pleased that the hero of the Great Shinobi War was intimidated by him.

"Sit." He demanded after the pregnant pause, pointing to the chair on the other side of his desk . The boy sat down quickly, and the dam that appeared to have been keeping his words at bay, broke once he sat down.

"I want to marry Hinata!" He practically shouted sitting at the edge of his seat.

Hiashi paused, letting the words sink in. He suspected this was coming, but that didn't make him anymore happy about it. "No."

He could see the fear change to anger at his answer. "What do you mean no?"

"The two of you are too young to get married, you will not be able to provide for her or protect her." Hiashi wasn't startled when the boy stood up and pounded his fists against the desk in between them.

"I can provide for her!" Naruto voice was filled with anger at him. "I have savings. I can give her what she needs." He paused after that, talking a deep breath and Hiashi could tell that he was trying to regain his temper. This boy had indeed grown from just a few months ago.

"Hinata will be safe with me." His voice and gaze held the utter most confidence in his words. "I will protect her with my life."

"I am fully aware that you would be able to physically protect her," He enjoyed the look of confusion that crossed the boy's face. "But would you be able to emotionally protect her? You are both young. Who's saying that in a couple of months after the novelty of the relationship has worn off that you won't leave her, realizing that you really don't really love her. I don't think you realize how hard a marriage is, how much commitment it takes." Now the boy was angry again, such a fluctuation of emotions was shameful.

"I know it's not gonna be easy, that it's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at it everyday but I want to do that because I love her. I love all of her. Forever. Everyday.(1)" Hiashi couldn't help but remember when he had said similar words.

"_Oto-san, I love her. What ever we have to endure, we will endure together." Hiashi took Tsume's hand in his staring down into her eyes, giving her a rare smile. _

"_Love is not enough Hiashi." His Oto-san's voice was cold and stern. "I will not allow this to take place."_

"_You don't have a choice!" Tsume shot back. "We are adults and can do what ever we want."_

"_Leave. Now." His Oto-san turned his piercing gaze on Tsume and Hiashi knew that the hair on the back of her neck was standing up. The clan head had that affect on people._

_Hiashi placed himself between his Oto-san and her so he couldn't look at her anymore. "Tsume-chan I'll meet you outside, okay?"_

_Looking into her eyes he could tell that she wanted to argue, and he was grateful when she just huffed and walked out of the room. Hiashi then turned to his Oto-san. _

"_Hiashi if you go through with this, you will have no clan, and neither will she." His voice was grave. "Our clan will take action against you."_

"_I will endure anything, as long as we're together that's all that matters." Hiashi stood firm. _

"_You don't understand. The elders of our clan will kill you in order to protect the Byakugan. If that women get's pregnant they will kill her too, and take any children that are a result. You're children will be sealed." Hiashi paled at his Oto-san's words. _

"_Why are you doing this too me Oto-san?" Hiashi could feel a pain in his chest. "Why can't you let me be happy?"_

"_I am doing what is best for the clan." His voice was dangerous. "In order to strengthen the Byakugan you must marry, and have children with Hikaru-san."_

"_And what if I refuse?" Came his stubborn reply._

"_If you refuse or tell anyone of this conversation, we will kill the Inuzuka girl..."_

Hiashi looked the boy over, the only time he had seen him this serious was when he was talking about becoming Hokage and when he was fighting in the war. Maybe, just maybe he would be able to give Hinata what she needed. What he couldn't give Tsume because he was too afraid.

"If Hinata agrees, I will not stand in the way." He secretly hoped that they would find true happiness with each other. He knew how hard it was to actually come upon.

* * *

"Teme!" Naruto burst into the room. "Hiashi said it would be okay if I married Hinata!"

"That's great dobe." Sasuke muttered, laying on his bed.

"Do you want to be my best man?" He wouldn't let Sasuke dampen his mood.

"She hasn't said yes yet." Sasuke muttered, still refusing to look at him.

"But she's going to." Naruto replied with confidence. When Sasuke didn't respond, he decided to bring up the subject he really came here for. "Something's wrong with Sakura."

"What I'm I suppose to do about it?" Sasuke's voice was toneless.

"She's been avoiding everyone and she's not herself." Naruto watched for Sasuke's reaction, but he kept his expression blank. "Something's changed since we got back from the war."

_The only thing that's changed is that I've come back._ Sasuke's thoughts darkened at the possible implications. He needed to change the subject and he did it the only way he knew how.

Sasuke heaved himself into a sitting position. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what? Convince Hiashi?" Naruto tilted his head in thought, trying to decide how to respond. "I'm not sure exactly... I guess that it was something I said."

Sasuke chortled, "Something you said could change the world."

* * *

"Are you going to answer my questions now?" Naruto asked Kaguya as he sat down next to her.

She looked way from him, "The answer is very complicated Naruto..."

"I don't see how it can be that complicated." Naruto insisted, moving to sit in front of her so she had to look at him.

Looking into his blue eyes, she knew that she had to tell him. He dissevered to know if he was going to help.

"Just watch" She looked away and Naruto followed her gaze, seeing figures appear out of the mist.

_Kaguya and Akio were walking through the woods together, hand in hand when he stopped her._

"_I'll meet you in the gardens in half an hour." He gave her a light peck on the lips._

"_I'll be there." She promised and turned and started to walk away. She didn't get far before he grabbed her hand. _

_He pulled her body back to his, hiding them behind a tree. His kiss was full of passion. Heat spread though her body everywhere he touched her. Her mind was getting more and more foggy and she returned the kiss with just as much passion. In the back of her mind, she knew that they had to stop._

_She broke free, pushing him back and stumbling away. "We'll have time for that latter." She grinned at him before turning her back again. _

_This time when he lunged for her, she danced out of his grasp, enjoying the slightly disappointed expression that shown on his face._

"_No." She insisted as she backed away._

_His eyes filled with mirth and gave a slight chuckle. "Whatever you say Hime."_

_He disappeared into the forest to begin his preparations for their departure. She hurried to her home, entering through the kitchen. The cooks smiled at her, but ignored her like they normally did. If they were to acknowledge her, then they would have to report her activities to her Oto-san._

_She went up the servants stairway to her room and began packing. She wasn't bring much, only a few cloths and sentimental items. The one that she couldn't live with out was her Oka-san's necklace. _

_Her Oka-san had fallen sick when she was little and never recovered. The last time she had seen her was when her Oka-san gave her the necklace. Kaguya fingered the green-blue stone that hung between two pearls. There was no way that she was going to leave without it. Hanging the necklace around her neck, she turned to run back down the halls when she froze._

"_Uba(2)!" Kaguya hesitated as she looked at the one person that could have stopped her. _

"_Kaguya-chan," The little old lady stood at the door, looking at her. "Are you going somewhere?"_

"_Akio-kun asked me to marry him." She smiled slightly and could feel tears prickle in her eyes. _

_Her Uba's eyes widened at the news. "You can't stay here, Kaguya-chan! If your Oto-san finds out you are longer planning on marrying Reikokuna-sama he will kill you and the boy."_

"_I know, that's why we're running away together." A tear rolled down her face as she looked at her almost Oka-san. _

"_Then why are you still here?" Uba started pushing her towards the door. "The faster you leave, the safer you'll be."_

"_Thank you Uba, tell Nii-san I'm sorry." She whispered, looking at the women one more time._

"_Of course child." The elderly woman gave her one more shove out the door and she ran._

_She took the turns as fast as she could to get to the garden. It was all she could think about, finally leaving and not having to worry about whether or her Oto-san was lurking around the corner, having to marry a lunitic. All that would matter is that her and Akio make each other happy in a world where war was a constant._

_Stumbling through the last arch way, she saw him in the shadows._

"_Akio!" She whispered, her happiness shown on her face like a beacon._

"_Hime!" Akio grabbed her wrist and suddenly they where flying through the forests, escaping her prison._

"I don't see how this is answering my question." Naruto asked, laying back with his hands behind his head.

"You have to be patient, Naruto." She chilled him.

"Why are you showing me this?" He whined.

Kaguya looked off into the darkness and Naruto could tell that maybe he had gone to far this time. "Listen, you don't–"

"What will explain everything, is something I'm not exactly proud of Naruto." Her voice was heavy and he could tell that she had experienced many things in her life. "I didn't know the consequences of my actions at the time, and I still don't know if I made the right choice."

"What'd you do?" Naruto asked interested.

"I changed the world..." She whispered.

Naruto could feel a cold body nestle into his side, but instead of pulling away, he pulled the body closer. "Hime..." He buried his face in her wet hair, breathing in the scent of vanilla and lavender.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata balled his shirt into her fists and snuggled even closer. "I'm sorry I'm here, I was just too tired to make it all the way back to the compound..."

He could feel her eye lashes flutter against his collarbone and it sent a thrill through his body. Sometimes he wanted her so bad, but she wanted to wait, so he would wait. He kissed her head and pulled her even closer. "Don't apologize. I'm glad you're here."

Snuggling into his shoulder, she signed something intelligible before her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. "I love you hime." He whispered. "I love you so much." He could feel sleep start to over come him again. As sleep consumed his brain, he held his love tighter, unwilling to let her go.

The scene in his mind changed as entered the dream, "I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Just get on with the story." He huffed as he sat down next to her.

"This next part will skip a couple months. We got married and were running from my Oto-san." Her voiced trailed off as the mist took form in front of them.

"_Akio," Kaguya called when she heard the door open to their small house. "Dinner will be ready as soon as you wash up." She wasn't the best cook but she thought that this one had actually turned out well. _

_When she didn't hear him moving towards the bathroom, but she shrugged it off and finished straining the vegetables. She turned to put the glass bowl on the table, but when she saw who it was she frozen, the bowl falling to the ground, shattering._

"_Oto-san..." She squeaked out, fear paralyzing her as he staked closer. He stopped when he was with arms reach, and her brain was telling her to run but her legs weren't working. _

"_Kaguya." The ice in his voice unfroze her legs and she tried to run, but his hand reached out and pulled on her hair painfully. He dragged her out of her house, and threw her into the yard. She stumbled and fell on her hands and knees, her mind still couldn't except the fact that he'd found them. _

_Standing up she turned to face her Oto-san. "Why are you here?"_

"_A man will always come back for his property." He snarled._

"_I'm not your property Oto-san." Her voice was fill with a confidence that she didn't really posses but she couldn't let him see that. "I'm my own person."_

_His eyes narrowed at her. "It is a daughter's duty to obey her father. I told you to marry Reikokuna, and you will marry him."_

"_I'm already married father." She glared back. "And even if I wasn't, I would never marry a wife beater."_

"_You're not married." He smirked at her, ignoring her last comment. "You're a widow."_

_Fear struck her heart at his words just as the clouds broke and the rain started. She stumbled backwards. "What did you do?" _

_She heard shouts and rustling coming from the woods on her right, but was only able to tare her eyes away from her father when more people entered the clearing. Her heart thumbed harder when she say her husband being pushed into her by her Nii-chan._

"_Akio!" She caught her love and pulled him close. _

"_Hime." He held her tightly before placing himself between her and her father and his men. She could tell that he was going to try to take them on alone._

"_Not a chance." She took his hand to stand next to him. "You and me, for better or for worse."_

_He looked down at her and she could see the fear in his eyes. "I'm not strong enough." He whispered. _

"_If we work together," she whispered back. "You won't have to be."_

_He gave her a small smile and they turned to face the adversary together. They didn't have any weapons so they knew that their odds weren't very good. _

"_We don't have to do this Nee-chan." Her Nii-chan, Yori, said._

"_Yes we do Nii-chan." She got into her fighting stance, and Akio copied her. _

"_So be it." Her Oto-san came fast, striking her across the face before she could react. Her mind spun and she dropped to the ground, attempting to kick his legs out from under him. Jumping to dodge, he brought his foot down, intending to hit her in the chest but she rolled to the side, coming to her feet._

_He came at her, trying to hit her in the face again but this time, she redirected his blow and hit him in the face with her elbow. Before she could snatch her arm back, he grabbed it, twisting it behind her back. _

_She grunted, and tried to see how Akio was fairing and saw that he was going much better then she was. He was talking on three men and had already incapacitated another two. She looked for her nii-chan and saw him off to the side, he hadn't moved since the fighting started. _

"_Boy!" Oto-san shouted, breaking her arm and then shoving her into her towards him. "Keep her."_

_She whimpered when he caught her, pulling her close to him, as if to protect her. "I'm sorry Nee-chan."_

"_You couldn't have done anything Nii-chan." She looked up into his troubled eyes. She knew he had no choice, they never had a choice._

"_The Gaki is mine." Her father turned towards her husband, and the men he had been fighting backed away._

_They faced each other and the tension was pliable in the air. _

"_I won't let you hurt her anymore." He glared at the man that everyone in the Kingdom feared. Kaguya heart warmed with love for her husband, but broke with fear. The words that her father had said echoed in her head, _"You're not married. You're a widow."

"_She's not yours to protect." He growled. _

_Akio didn't waste anymore time and struck him across the face. Oto-san just wiped the blood from his lips and smiled at him. "Is that all you have Gaki?"_

_With that, Oto-san darted forward, his fists repeatedly landing on Akio's body, the rain coming down harder._

"_Akio!" She screamed, struggling to get away from Yori. She could barely see what was happening through the sheets of rain but she could tell that he was loosing. Lightening struck and she saw the final blow. Her Oto-san stuck a knife in his stomach._

"_NO!" She shouted, finally breaking free from her Nii-chan and running towards her husband._

_She caught him before he fell, and helped lower him to the ground, tears running down her face._

"_Akio-kun, don't leave me." She whispered, wiping the rain from him face. "Please don't leave me." She kisses him, and he reaches up to stroke her face. _

"_Don't worry." His voice was strained. "I'll find you, I will always find you."_

_Before she could ask him what he was talking about, she was grabbed from behind and dragged away._

"_Akio!" She shouted, and he raised his arm, as if reaching for her and she reached back for him until long after she could no longer see him._

"Why would your father do that to you?!" Naruto asked enraged. He was pacing back in forth in front of her.

"He wasn't a very good man Naruto." She was tired and he could hear it in her voice.

"What about your brother?!" He demanded. "Why didn't he do anything?!"

"You saw our father," She rubbed her eyes, "Their was nothing he could have done."

"He could have saved Akio! Saved you! All he did was stand there." He fumed.

"Not everything is always what it seems, Naruto." She was getting tired of his temper.

"How are you not angry?!" He demanded an answer, stopping in front of her and kneeling down.

"It happened a long time ago Naruto." She huffed.

"How long ago?" This was getting into dangerous ground, granted she was going to tell him eventuality but she had wanted to work up to that.

"When I was seventeen." She said slowly, hoping he would drop it.

"How long ago was that?" His voice was just as slow as hers.

"Let's just say, I'm older then Kurama." Apart of her enjoyed the shocked look on his face, the other just mourned for everything she had lost.

"But Kurama's old!" His mouth hung wide open. "How could you be older then Kurama?"

Kaguya paused before answering, thinking her answer through. "Because I helped create him."

* * *

**A/N: **So if you couldn't already tell from reading the last chapter of the manga then Kaguya is the Sage of Six Path's mother... Bonus points if you can guess the songs, movies and t.v. series that inspired parts in this chapter. Please Review!

1 Nicolas Sparks adaption

2 Uba = Nanny


End file.
